


The Golden Chain Has Rusted Since Long Ago

by DraconicMistress



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and he has daddy issues bc of that, and leon is involved in his family matters, but i was too sleepy last night to recheck, fuck I messed up this was supposed to be a multi chap fic, it has angst so prepare urself, raihan also have kinda screwed up view bc how rose raised him, raihan is that well done son guy in this fic, this is based on the raihan is rose's son theory and macro cosmos admin by extension, this is mostly raihan's perspective about the whole eternatus thing, tho they already has a crush on each other here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress
Summary: Raihan is obssessed with Leon, that's what media says and that's what people think too. But unknown to people, defeating Leon and becoming Champion is simply method for his further goal, a simple wish of a child.---------------Theory that bases this fic can be find at my tumblr @DraceEmpressa
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Golden Chain Has Rusted Since Long Ago

Raihan is obssessed with Leon, that’s what the news says, that’s what people think. But unknown to the mass, what he’s obsessed with isn’t specifically Leon himself, or the title of Champion of Galar.

It’s two days before the Gym Challenge Opening, and as always, the Dragon specialist trained relentlessly for a chance to beat the Champion of the region. In the middle of the training, his Rotom phone rang. It’s already 6 PM. Raihan decides to go finish training that day, takes a bath, takes out some files from the deposit box , goes back to his home and dress himself in formal clothes, and putting on a blue tie pin with two hexagons. 

The public knows him as the Gym Leader of Hammerlocke, Leon’s rival, but there is more to Raihan.In the taxi, he reviewed the data gathered from the sleeping dragon Eternatus, ensuring he didn' t miss any of them .The Corviknight cawed, and Raihan realized he had already reached his destination . The first who greeted him on top Rose Tower was Oleana, with hands reached as if demanding for something.The usual sight. 

" Is that how you greeted the son of your boss? " Raihan chuckled as he stepped out of the taxi, handing to Oleana the files. The secretary hissed as she checked the files . 

" Son of my boss . Not the boss himself." 

As usual, Raihan is quick to handwave the situation. “Anyway, it’s the usual room?” 

Oleana nods without turning her head. However, she noticed Raihan is still at his place and frowns. 

‘Why are you still here? Go meet the Chairman.”

“I’m gonna do that, no biggie.” Raihan taps his shoes. “But don’t you think some numbers are off? Here and there….” Raihan pointed out some points on the papers, which Oleana shrugs it off.    
  


“Even so, this is not your business, you know? Your job is to guard the plant and its secrets, not to analyze its contents. Go meet the Chairman already!” 

“Whoa, scary, scary. All right, I’ll do that .” 

The room where he usually meets Rose is at the highest level anyway, right below the rooftop, so he just casually takes the stairs instead. Raihan thought he’s the one who is late, but instead it’s Rose instead with the meetings. Raihan turned his head to the view of Wyndon from the highest level of Rose Tower. He’s used to be wait for him like this. 

The final Gym Leader waited for some time, and coupled with his exhaustion from the training, he started to doze off.Just then, a familiar voice wakes him up. 

“Rai, my boy! Did you waited for long?” 

Sobered up, Raihan shook his head. “No,Dad. I’m just tired from my training.” 

“Is that so?” Rose tapped Raihan’s shoulder before sitting on the table. “Keep it up, okay? You might not be able to defeat Leon this year, but your strength is also crucial to the plan. I trust you can do it, son.You are my son, after all. You have trained hard all these years, after all.“ 

_ You are weak that you never become the Champion despite I already gave you 10 chances. I’m not going to use you against Eternatus despite I made you live for that. Consider yourself lucky for I didn’t throw you right away for you’re my son. At least I still give you a job in this plan, that is to guard the plant itself. You better not fucked that up unlike the champion title. _

“Yes, Dad.” Raihan nods obediently. He feels he don’t have the right to rebuke because his father is right that he’s weak as he is always losing to Leon, while tightening his fist,pissed at his own weakness. 

Gazing to the city beneath them after a while, Rose turned to Raihan again. “I also would like to ask you a favor. Recently, I sponsored a boy to join the Gym Challenge. He has the potential, I’d like you to train him.” 

Raihan scoffed in his mind. _Huh, so Dad has picked another toy. As if Oleana and me isn’t enough… Well, I will see if that boy can last. Dad has pretty high standard, after all._

“I’ll try to see what I can teach him.” Raihan try to show the most subservience in his tone. That dinner is mostly business talks, how far have Raihan progressed in his battle prowess, how is the progress of the Eternatus project, and so-so. Despite Raihan wished it could be more of a father-son bonding time. 

“Well then, it’s already this late. You should go back now, you should stay on top condition for the opening, right?” Rose is about to leave, which Raihan reacts by trying to reach him.

_ Dad, can you please, just once, please, tell me I already did my best even if I lost? That I’m still the best for you because I’m your son? Please, dad, it’s so suffocating whenever Mrs. Melony says that to Gordie, I need to hear that from you even just once, please… _

But before Raihan can say that, Rose tapped his shoulder.    
  


“Raihan, son, what did I taught you?” 

Raihan realized he must have quite the pathetic face just now, which is why Rose called him out. He knows his mistake and he shivered. 

“Always smile… It’s important to keep smiling in public, especially when you’re a public figure… Because most other expressions are symbol of weakness….” 

“That’s my boy. Go get some rest, the opening is approaching.” 

“Y-yes… Take care, Dad.” Raihan forced himself to smile and Rose smiled back and walks out of the room.. 

\-----

In the taxi on his way back, Raihan glances to the city of Wyndon below once more, suddenly reminiscing his childhood when the first time Rose take him above the night skies. 

_ “Daddy, the town at night is so pretty! Whoa…. “ _

_ “Do you like it, Raihan? “ _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ “Daddy works to protect this light. Will you help daddy doing it?” _

_ “Um!” _

A ring from his phone returns Raihan to reality. A text of “You got message!” is plastered on the possessed phone’s face.It’s from Leon. Raihan told Rotom to open it.

**Leon: Bro, it’s the opening soon. Can’t wait to see you, my greatest rival. Let’s have fun again!**

“Rival, huh.” Raihan leans his cheek on his knuckles, the other hand slides on his phone. “I wonder if you are really just that to me… That said, I don’t see my envy to you die anytime soon.And to you, battles are fun because nothing is at stake for you, but for me, the aftermath is too heavy to take…” 


End file.
